trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan Census
Leave your digital mark on the 50th anniversary of Star Trek. Share what Trek means to you while helping represent all of Star Trek fandom by participating in the world's only STAR TREK FAN CENSUS. Just make a short video stating your first name, where you're from, tell us why you're a Trek fan, what Trek means to you, and/or your favorite Trek memory. Videos should be short -- no more than a minute or two. Click the “Submit Your Video” button below to send it to us, or share it with us on Facebook, Twitter. And while you're sending in your videos, we'll be recording Star Trek stories from attendees live at fan events across the globe. Want to see what Trek fans have said so far? Watch some of the best videos below -- you might recognize a few faces, or spot your own. Star Trek Fan Census Sizzle Reel Star Trek Fan Census - Simon Pegg|Simon Pegg (Scotty, alternate reality films) Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Scott_Bakula|Scott Bakula (Capt. Archer, ) Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Anthony_Montgomery|Anthony Montgomery (Travis Mayweather, ) Star Trek Fan Census - Chase Masterson|Chase Masterson (Leeta, DS9) Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Nataljia_Nogulich|Nataljia Nogulich (Admiral Nechayev, TNG, DS9) Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Chris_Doohan|Chris Doohan (Son of James Doohan - Scotty, Star Trek Continues) Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Rod_Roddenberry|Rod Roddenberry (Son of Gene Roddenberry) Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Jimmy_Wales|Jimmy Wales(Founder: Wikipedia, Wikia) Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Joanie_Brosas|Joanie Brosas Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Lee_Arenberg|Lee Arenberg Star Trek Fan Census - Reagan|Reagan Star Trek Fan Census - Russ|Russ Star Trek Fan Census - Julianne|Julianne Star Trek Fan Census - Jeff|Jeff Star Trek Fan Census - Sam|Sam Star Trek Fan Census - Sammy|Sammy Star Trek Fan Census - Drew|Drew Star Trek Fan Census - Erin|Erin Star Trek Fan Census - Tony|Tony Star Trek Fan Census - Annmarie|Annmarie Star Trek Fan Census - Josh|Josh Star Trek Fan Census - Glenn|Glenn Star Trek Fan Census - Annahid|Annahid Star Trek Fan Census - Aliza|Aliza Star Trek Fan Census - Gian|Gian Star Trek Fan Census - Brandon|Brandon Star Trek Fan Census - Vern|Vern Star Trek Fan Census - Shlomo|Shlomo Star Trek Fan Census - Angie|Angie Star Trek Fan Census - Joseph|Joseph Star Trek Fan Census - Tina|Tina Star Trek Fan Census - Christina|Christina Star Trek Fan Census - Bill|Bill Star Trek Fan Census - Pamela|Pamela Star Trek Fan Census - Randy|Randy Star Trek Fan Census - Sarah|Sarah Star Trek Fan Census - Matthew|Matthew Star Trek Fan Census - Frankie|Frankie Star Trek Fan Census - Steven|Steven Star Trek Fan Census - Tim|Tim Star Trek Fan Census - Taylor|Taylor Star Trek Fan Census - Ricky|Ricky Star Trek Fan Census - Noah|Noah Star Trek Fan Census - Brian|Brian Star Trek Fan Census - Michael|Michael Star Trek Fan Census - Eric|Eric Star Trek Fan Census - Tory|Tory Star Trek Fan Census - James|James Star Trek Fan Census - Andrew|Andrew Star Trek Fan Census - Linda|Linda Star Trek Fan Census - Daniel|Daniel Star Trek Fan Census - Claire|Claire Star Trek Fan Census - Michelle|Michelle Star Trek Fan Census - Sheila|Sheila Star Trek Fan Census - Martin|Martin Star Trek Fan Census - Roy|Roy Star Trek Fan Census - Brooke|Brooke Star Trek Fan Census - Mary|Mary Star Trek Fan Census - Anthony|Anthony Star Trek Fan Census - Robert|Robert Star Trek Fan Census - Tami|Tami Star Trek Fan Census - Richard|Richard Star Trek Fan Census - Daniel H.|Daniel H. Star Trek Fan Census - David H.|David H. Star Trek Fan Census - Matt H.|Matt H. Star Trek Fan Census - Vanessa|Vanessa Star Trek Fan Census - Don Marshall|Don Marshall Star Trek Fan Census - Pat & April|Pat & April Star Trek Fan Census - Brandon & Adam|Brandon & Adam Star Trek Fan Census - Jacquie & Data|Jacquie & Data Star Trek Fan Census - Larry Nemecek|Larry Nemecek Star Trek Fan Census - Casey & Emily|Casey & Emily Star Trek Fan Census - Red Shirt Zombies|Red Shirt Zombies Star Trek Fan Census - Julie Cobb & Rosemary Morgan|Julie Cobb & Rosemary Morgan Star Trek Fan Census - Divya|Divya Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Michael_N.|Michael N. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Eric_Moro|Eric Moro Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Billy_A.|Billy A. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Jamie_H.|Jamie H. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Raoul|Raoul Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Scott|Scott Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Doris|Doris Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Rhonda|Rhonda Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Chris_Gore|Chris Gore Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Jen_O.|Jen O. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Adam_C.|Adam C. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Andrezj|Andrezj Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Bert|Bert Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Craig_Palmer|Craig Palmer Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Grace_C.|Grace C. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Patrick|Patrick Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Sena_H.|Sena H. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Tor|Tor Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_WAS|WAS Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Zak_K.|Zak K. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Jennifer C.|Jennifer_C. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Pierre-Charles|Pierre Charles Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_William_B.|William B. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Hanna_M.|Hanna M. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Rebecca_and_Eli|Rebecca and Eli Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Morris_S.|Morris S. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Robert_R.|Robert R. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Chip_K.|Chip K. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Michael_S.|Michael S. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Michael_H.|Michael H. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Brandon_C.|Brandon C. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Richard_H.|Richard H. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Emie|Emie Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Ultra_Woman|Ultra Woman Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Gary_B.|Gary B. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Tony_&_Meghan|Tony & Meghan Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Richard_R.|Richard R. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Gary_D.|Gary D. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Scott_H.|Scott H. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Cat_R.|Cat R. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Justin_B.|Justin B. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Sharon_W.|Sharon W. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Jack_P.|Jack P. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Charles_T.|Charles T. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Eric_T.|Eric T. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Susan_B.|Susan B. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Sam_W.|Sam W. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Alex_G.|Alex G. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Andrew_B.|Andrew B. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Leslie|Leslie Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Christopher_M.|Christopher M. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Ray|Ray Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Bryon|Bryon Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Alan|Alan Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Barron|Barron Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Sue|Sue Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Christopher|Christopher Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Hollie|Hollie Star Trek Fan Census - Robert B.|Robert B. Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Elizabeth|Elizabeth Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Jim|Jim Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_John|John Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Ken|Ken Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Deana|Deana Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Robert|Robert Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Jacob|Jacob Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Melody|Melody Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Stephanie|Stephanie Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Charlotte|Charlotte Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Chelsea|Chelsea Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Greg|Greg Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_Lillian|Lillian Star_Trek_Fan_Census_-_David|David Category:Browse Category:Fan Census Category:Warp 5.0